tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
"Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race" is a four-and-a-half minute pilot episode created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis to entertain fellow animators at an event. The pilot would later evolve into the Cartoon Network TV series of the same name. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 31, 2014. Summary Jen teaches Tom how to drive an airplane. Plot The Pilot begins with some Geese flying into the airplane. Jen swipes them away with the windshield and asks Tom what their next flight is. Tom says it's 86-75-3-0-9, Webster Lane. Don wants an order for a dozen loads of toast in Morocco. Tom then asks Jen if he can drive the airplane just this once. Jen says he has no hand-eye coordination, no experience driving anything, and that he's not even tall enough to reach the most of the controls. Yet she doesn't see why not. Then Jen says step one is to adjust the mirrors. Tom then sees a Sasquatchanakwa and throws the mirror at it. Then step two is aquaint yourself with the controls. Tom says to the controls that he likes calzones and buddy movies, then asks if the gear stick if it wants to go skateboarding. It breaks off and Tom daydreams about going skateboarding with it until Jen snaps him out of it. Then Jen says step three is if to drive in a perfectly straight line is this: up-up, down-down, left-left, right-left, blue-red, blue-red, green, up-down, twisty-twist, down-down, right-right, right-right, right-right, big left and smackity-smack, smackity-smack. Tom then kicks one of the gears with his foot, causing the plane to spiral downward. Tom asks Jen does this mean they're gonna crash and burn in a fiery death, and Jen says that it probably does. But, it also means something far more important: they can finally have that Zero-G dance party they always wanted to have. During the party, Tom says to Jen that this is the best party ever, and Jen agrees, saying that "I feel so alive!" Then Jen says "I really wish we were about to crash right--" but they crash right before she can complete the sentence with now. They then see Don and Jen says she hopes he likes toast to which Tom says he does. Characters Main Characters * Jen * Tom Minor Characters * Don * Yeti Sasquatchanakwa * Disco Ball Production Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race was created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. It was conceived as a four-and-a-half minute animated short from Pertsch's efficiency apartment in Studio City, Los Angeles (dubbed the "Fresh TV Chamber"). The two had previously met in England while working on an animated company, Cake Entertainment, in 1999. The Fashion Bloggers, originally unnamed, were drawn by McGillis as part of a collaboration of Pertsch. Both were drawn tossing a little paper airplane up in the air; Pertsch explained that the premise came as an extension of her appetite for calzones, a food from Italy from her Italian-Canadian upbringing, with friends sometimes calling her a "blogger". The latter responded positively to the drawing, saying that McGillis could produce something from it. Trivia * Christian Potenza wasn't credited, even though he voiced the Disco Ball. Special thanks The credits of the pilot give special thanks to the following people: * Robin * Starfire * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Raven * Silkie * Gizmo * Jinx * Mammoth * See-More * Billy Numerous * Aqualad Cartoon Network version * The pilot was remade by Cartoon Network, with improved animation and slight changes to the dialogue. The special thanks were removed in the Cartoon Network version, most likely due to copyright issues. * Don would re-appear in the episode None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 as the host. The image of him is changed from the original YouTube version, but the same as the one in the Cartoon Network version. * The Cartoon Network series has the exact same voice cast as the pilot episode, although their voices sound a bit different. * The credits in the pilot episode have been changed for the TV series of the exact name. Even though it is the same song, there was a slight remake (still with Ashley Botting and Jeff Geddis), and the animation was made newer. Current state of the Pilot on YouTube * The pilot was taken down off YouTube for copyright infringement for unknown reasons even though the pilot was uploaded to the creators' YouTube channel. The pilot was later re-uploaded in HD on September 7, 2015. It can be found right here. Cultural References * 867-5309 and Jen refer to the pop song "867-5309/Jenny" by Tommy Tutone. Category:Episodes